


Этот чокнутый индеец

by Herber_baby17



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Native American Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чаще всего Тонто делает такие вещи, которые Джон никогда не поймет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот чокнутый индеец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Crazy Indian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871356) by [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA). 



> все персонажи вымышлены и принадлежат своим создателям.  
> текст был переведен для Фандомной битвы 2013 для команды "Дикого Запада"

Едва солнце село, бросив свои последние лучи на запад, Столовые горы, каньоны и унылые каменистые равнины окрасились стыдливым багрянцем. Тонто простёр свои руки к небу, на котором уже начали появляться первые хрусталики звезд. Казалось, его пальцы касались их, как крошечных капелек льда, замороженных где-то там в таинственной темноте. Над его головой порхали ночные мотыльки с серебряными крылышками, невидимые птицы щебетали на своем языке, летучие мыши, разрезая сумеречную мглу, метались в прохладном и чистом воздухе. 

Джон прихлопнул на себе комара размером с мужской кулак. 

— Почему мы не могли остановиться на ночь у Рэд или снять где-нибудь комнату? — наконец спросил он у своего спутника, который, бормоча под нос песнопения и отрешенно прикрыв глаза, продолжал "прикасаться к звёздам".

— У Рэд не очень-то и выспишься, — голос индейца прозвучал как шуршание камней, катящихся вниз по склону холма. Язык Тонто казался менее туманным, чем у остальных дикарей, но это только на первый взгляд. — Слишком много отвлекающих факторов. 

— Зато нам наверняка не пришлось бы кормить чертовых комаров, — пожаловался Джон, сняв с себя шляпу. Он расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке и раздраженно почесал шею.

— Они кусают нас, чтобы выжить, ничего личного, — Тонто обернулся к своему спутнику и, не отводя взгляда, спокойно убрал крупного комара с его лба. — Ты бы поступал не так, Не Тот Брат?

На вопрос трудновато было найти подходящий ответ. Джону не хотелось отвечать еще и потому, что он словно оправдывал свою изнеженную «цивилизованность», на деле кажущуюся «дикостью». Потому Джон сглотнул и решил подумать, прежде чем дать ответ.

— Моему народу не нужно многого, Не Тот Брат. Красивая земля — это уже хорошо, — вдруг Тонто опустил руки и начал рыться в перемётной сумке. Небрежно швырнув обувь через одно плечо, а бюстгальтер — через другое, он вытащил блестящую баночку, открыв которую, тут же выбросил, обнаружив в ней набор деревянных "зубов". Оставив себе парочку вещей, он продолжил: 

— Охота, вода, небо — этого для нас достаточно.

Джон передвинулся, чтобы опереться спиной о поваленное дерево можжевельника, и почувствовал капельку жалости к этому человеку с вороной на голове и лицом, разрисованным, как у пьяной танцовщицы канкана. Тонто взял чашку и наполнил её водой из их общей фляги, после чего кивнул в сторону сумки.

— Всё хорошо, пока не трогаешь хлам Белого Человека.

— Это осталось от Рэд? — спросил Джон, взяв в руки сумку и вытряхнув из нее кружевные панталоны, баночки с белой пудрой и румянами, потрепанную жестянку с нюхательным табаком и пулями. Тонто только хмыкнул и протер лицо цветастым женским платком. — Зачем ты это взял, мы же могли всё купить? Это очень-очень плохо, Тонто. 

— Не Тот Брат не спрашивает, — Тонто покачал головой и достал расшитый корсет, недоуменно рассматривая узоры, после чего поднес ткань к огню, чтобы развязать шнуровку, и фыркнул: — Сгодится вместо дров.

Джон выхватил корсет у него из рук и зашипел:

— Это для женщин! И то, что у тебя длинные волосы, ничего не меняет, отдай!

— Всё равно тебе не подойдет, — Тонто взял расческу и принялся распутывать узлы в волосах, появившиеся от долгой езды верхом. Неизвестно еще, когда они смогут принять нормальную ванну. 

Джон хотел было возразить, но все слова растерялись. За их долгий путь у него накопилось немало претензий к своему спутнику, но их почему-то тут же не стало, когда он увидел то ли полусерьезный, то ли полунасмешливый взгляд индейца. Если бы Джон не был так напряжен, он бы рассмеялся от простых и метких фраз, которые Тонто обычно бросал в ответ на его ворчание. Краска значительно скрывала эмоции на лице этого парня, как и красоту Благородного Дикаря в идеальном представлении Белого Человека.

— Ты должен перестать воровать у женщин, Тонто. Это нецивилизованно и нехорошо, брать вещи дам, — Джон заметил как, мелькая между камней, высоко подпрыгивали зайцы, двое из которых скакали с бюстгальтерами, надетыми поверх голов.

— Дал им в помощь, это шутка и равноценный обмен, — объяснил Тонто, опуская глаза, хотя они с Джоном привыкли разговаривать именно так. Тонто зевнул, откинул назад длинные черные волосы и поморщился, подсыпав семян своей вороне. — Мог бы и нормально попросить.

Джон наклонился вперед и прижался жесткими губами к губам спутника, зажмурив глаза и стукнувшись с ним носом. Он тут же отстранился затем, чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть, что Тонто держит возле его лица морду белой лошади. Джон указал на чучело ворона с головы Тонто:

— Птица заставила меня это сделать.


End file.
